


spoiled monster

by dividedheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedheart/pseuds/dividedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt: public affections, pet names, Erwin and Levi ganging up on Eren. With bonus smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###  [Tumblr](http://smallideas.tumblr.com/)

  
It starts with the small things.

Erwin pats his back or his shoulder, ruffles his hair. He leans down to his neck when he's got something to tell him, murmurs in his ear, close and personal. They're all casual, smooth movements, like it's a completely ordinary thing and he isn't being too affectionate with his subordinate. Eren doesn't mind these things - they make him feel warm, heat rising in his toes till his face is flushed. Erwin does other things; lets him off on his duties early, speaks to him kindly when he speaks to others harshly. If he is ever in a bad mood, Eren doesn't know.

The gestures are all tender in a way Eren isn't used to - he feels intense admiration for Erwin, and he honestly enjoys all the attention. It's a little embarrassing, sure, being doted on by the Commander, but he ultimately doesn't mind.

He _does_ mind it when the hand placed on the small of his back slides down to momentarily squeeze his ass. It's so clearly deliberate, but no one else sees it. Eren thinks himself into a corner, wonders if all this is on purpose, wonders if the gestures are becoming more and more intimate or he's just thinking too much about it. So he ignores these things, tries not to blush or stumble when Erwin's touches become more and more intimate.

Eren ignores the looks and the closeness until it's too much for him to bear. Erwin and he aren't alone when he first calls him _baby_ ; others are there, others who hear. Who hear and turn to each other to gossip, and Eren is so desperate for them not to misunderstand. He expects his Commander to look upset, angry even, but his expression is the same as always. He does put on a mock pout when Eren doesn't answer to the pet name, though.

Levi apparently catches on. He's called to his room, told to be there by eight, and Eren frets the entire day till evening hits and he's free of his duties. Erwin is leaving when he arrives, and his stern - nearly angry expression melts into a fond one. He ruffles Eren's hair as he passes, tells him _good luck_. It's not exactly comforting, but his presence always eases Eren's nerves. It's with a bold knock that he steps inside Levi's room.

Only to immediately deflate by the cold look he's being given.

"Sit." Levi points to the chair in front of his desk and continues scribbling signatures on paperwork. He's stiff, clearly tense from a long day of work. So Eren loses any attitude or boldness he previously had, and sits quiet and still until Levi speaks to him.

"So. Baby."

Eren blanches. He loses himself in confusion and doesn't hide his shock.

"What, don't like that? How's honey, then? Nah, too sweet. Sweetheart? Fuck no, I'm not a grandma. I'm sticking with baby, so's Erwin. It a problem?" He doesn't look up from his papers for a long time, not until the silence grows so heavy with tension that it hurts.

"That was a question, Eren."

"Ah, no, sir... well, just, um. Why?" He blurts out the last of that, fumbles for something else to say and settles on letting loose the feelings he's bottled up for so long. This is Levi, so it's dangerous, but he does so anyways, figuring if anyone has an answer, he does. "Why? I don't hate it, but I don't understand. Why is the Commander so affectionate... the names, the - the _touches_ -"

For the first time, Levi's expression twists to something legitimately sour and he interrupts. "Wait. He touches you? How?" Eren's embarrassment burns his cheeks, makes him stutter. "Not like _that_ \- just, friendly," Levi snorts. This doesn't help. "I guess. Um, he usually sticks really close. Ruffles my hair?"

"Does he 'ruffle' your ass too? I see where he's coming from. You get flustered so fucking easily, it's insane. Whatever. You're free to go. Take a dump, lose some of that tension or something."

Eren gapes, feeling more confused and awkward than ever. There's a long pause, and Levi says, quieter, and far more sincere; "I'll talk to him if it's that much of a bother."

"Ah... thank you, Corporal."

"Now get the fuck out."

Get the fuck out Eren does. He leaves the room with a quiet murmur of thanks, and bolts back to his own quarters. Or dungeon, rather. His little meeting with Levi didn't help his nerves at all, honestly, but if Levi said he'd talk to Erwin, he'd talk to Erwin. Maybe things would change.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The morning starts off as usual. Eren gets up, washes, and heads up to the main dining room of the castle. Nothing interesting happens along the way. He feels a little more drowsy than usual, grabbing his morning rations and sitting down with a _flump._

He's drowsy enough that he doesn't hear or sense someone stalking towards him. Nor does he feel the air grow quiet, murmured conversations dulling nearby. He doesn't notice any of it until a hand tangles in his hair, and _ruffles_ it.

Well, that gets his attention. As does the kiss placed on his cheek, the oohs of his fellows. A bitter sort of dread wells up in his throat, choking him. Oh, god. Erwin? Ah, but...

"Morning, babe." Eren almost gives himself whiplash as he turns to stare at his superior, heat instantly burning his cheeks as he realizes, _Levi_ , it's Levi this time. There's a distraction in the form of him plopping a fruit into his hands, though. Wait, fruit?

Eren's gaze snaps down to the plush pear in his hand and he manages to stutter out a _thank you, Corporal._ He can feel Mikasa's waves of anger and jealousy and the rest of his friends' stares boring into him, and he fights not to turn around and scream _it's not what you think!_ Just barely, anyways.

"Eat. We'll be training hard today, hun." More oohs.

Levi comes and goes, just like that. The second he's far away enough to be out of earshot, his friends pounce on him. He deals with that best he can, denying all accusations of sleeping with the Corporal. He's more terrified of what might come from Erwin, honestly.

Eren finds he wasn't scared without reason. After breakfast, sometime around the afternoon, he sees him. Erwin is making his way toward him, and Eren stills almost out of habit, and it's out of respect that he doesn't bolt upon seeing his expression; that damn smile lit up his face.

Erwin pats his shoulder, a normal enough gesture that he begins to let his guard down. "Walk with me."

Seconds later he feels hands grope across his ass. He lets out a terrible squeak that he fails to muffle. That familiar burn of embarrassment stuffs his throat and burns his face; he also fails to swat the hand away or curse. He's already pulling away.

"Ah, my apologies. I trust you slept well, darling."

Erwin is speaking as casually as he would over any normal greeting. He doesn't hesitate to brush his thumb across Eren's lower lip as he surveys him, noting the flush on his cheeks like he's _surprised_. Eren somehow lets him. He's stopped by shock, legs rooted to the spot. There are _people around_. People that are seeing this.

"My, you're rather red. Do you feel alright?"

He manages to nod. Erwin smiles, and he feels his knees weaken. "Wonderful. Come on, then. You have a busy day ahead of you."

There's more to his words than he can process. The day continues on and Levi slaps his ass instead of his hands when he does something wrong. There's more pet names, and more close contact. By the end of it all, his friends are convinced he's fucking either the Corporal or the Commander, or maybe both. Mikasa is angry throughout all of it. Eren is too embarrassed and shocked to be mad; he just kind of endures it.

At the end of the day he makes his way to his so called room down in the dungeon, face still warm from all the unexpected remarks made his way from both Levi and Erwin. The room is as cold and as empty as always, but when he buries his face in his pillow he finds something underneath it.

There's chocolate, wrapped up in sweet gold foil. It's clear it's very expensive, and Eren's heart skips. There's a note attached to it.

_"Meet us at twelve tonight, my quarters. Your door will not be locked. -Erwin"_

He figures that maybe, just maybe, the attention wasn't so bad after all.


	2. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost entirely porn. Sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###  [Tumblr](http://smallideas.tumblr.com/)

Eren slips out of his room as soon as the clock nears twelve.

He's anxious and excited all at once, but the foremost feeling he has while walking to Erwin's quarters is mostly just anxiety. He's jittery; jumps at every shadow, every small noise and whisper of cloth. That's alright-- he gave himself enough time to make it there by twelve. He's not entirely sure what the two want, meeting him dead in the night in private corners, but he's got an idea.

Having an idea like that doesn't help him conquer his nervousness at all.

He ultimately makes it there alright. Doesn't run into anyone, doesn't break anything, doesn't trip over his own feet despite his tremors. He's vaguely surprised they trusted him to walk there by himself. Until he prepares to knock, anyways, and the door immediately opens.

"Brat, were you really going to _knock_? Get inside. You're early, but that's fine."

Eren makes a confused noise, half hurt. Levi pulls him inside after rolling his eyes, but he doesn't let him go after closing the door. No, he pulls him over to the bed and sits him down. He just looks up at the older man, then turns away to look for Erwin. Levi doesn't like that, and immediately tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs his head to look back up.

"Uh -- sir?"

Levi's expression twitches, lips quirking up momentarily as his eyes dart behind Eren for just a second. Confusion overwhelms him, and he can't help but repeat himself. " _Sir_? I'm sorry, what is--" He's stammering, wondering for an explanation to all their strange behavior, but he instead lets out an incredibly unmanly squeak as thick arms encircle him from behind.

Ah, so that was where Erwin was. Admittedly, Eren doesn't mind the attention, never has. He's embarrassed, sure. That's obvious from how heat flushes his cheeks, but it's just them now. There's no spectators, and it feels more real than ever-- they weren't just teasing him for the sake of teasing him. Even as he's hoisted into a lap, as Levi pushes them into the center of the bed and crawls up to him as well-- he's more OK with it than ever.

There's a long pause, and Levi leans in close. He can feel Erwin's breaths falling on his neck behind him, and he's the one to speak this time. "Are you alright, Eren? This isn't a problem, is it?" His tone is so gentle. Eren can hear his worry, and he turns around to look into his superior's eyes. He looks slightly distressed, like _he_ needs reassuring.

Instantly, he nods, and Erwin smiles. Eren melts in his arms, and they share their little moment, at least until Levi's snort of incredulity shatters it. "Erwin, you scumbag. You're just charming him away, aren't you? That's manipulation, you know. Hey, Eren." Of course, he immediately turns to Levi. He's scowling. It takes a while for it to set in, but there's some sort of jealousy in his eyes.

"Don't fall for his shit - this guy is dangerous."

Erwin is the one to scoff this time. "Ah, and you aren't? I'm sure your bitterness could destroy someone innocent like Eren."

Levi gives him a deadly look. Eren feels like he's been caught in the crossfire. It's not entirely unpleasant, though, since they're bickering over him. The two people he admired most-- fighting over him. It's ridiculous, nearly laughable, and he squirms in Erwin's lap. They immediately cease their chatting and turn to look down on him.

Their gaze seems to sharpen, and Eren feels incredibly small, squeezed between them like this. "Um -- sorry."

"Whatever. You're fine, right?" Levi leans in. He's asking for permission-- what for, Eren isn't sure yet. (Doesn't want to be.) "Huh? Yeah. I'm - I'm fine."

"That settles that, then. You're not backing out," And that's all he says before leaning in and pressing a hard kiss against Eren's lips. It's awkward for a long second, until Eren presses back, melts against his mouth, and returns it best he can. He follows Levi's motions; opens his mouth when he feels a hot tongue slide across his lips, whimpering faintly when his lower lip is sucked and bitten on. Pretty soon, he's gasping for air as Levi pulls away.

"What a virgin."

" _Levi_." Erwin's exasperated sigh breezes across his neck and he shivers. Despite the little comment, he doesn't waver, and pulls Levi closer to get another kiss. Unsurprisingly, the older man takes control of it, though his initially rough actions blend into gentle ones. Erwin's hands are on his hips, rubbing little circles, sliding up and under his shirt.

That he can't ignore, and he breaks away from Levi to breathe-- to gasp, to moan as thumbs circle his nipples and flick over them. Again and again, skillfully squeezing and teasing them, leaving Eren panting. Levi's tugging on the edge of his shirt, and Eren obediently raises his arms to let it be taken off.

Eren feels a wave of sudden stubbornness. Indignant embarrassment rises up to burn his cheeks, and he squirms-- protests for the first time. "Yours, too."

Levi arches a brow and gives him an annoyed look. "Don't think you're in charge, kid." But he's taking his shirt off anyways, popping buttons hurriedly. He notices that Eren is watching him like a hawk, and his lips twitch ever so slightly. Rushing to take it off turns into a show-- he slides the material off and folds it precisely, notices that Erwin is watching him with an unimpressed look, and he snorts, almost smiling.

At least until Eren presses forward to eagerly run his hands up and down Levi's chest. He's clearly in awe of his muscles-- that stupid look on his face was evidence enough. Surprisingly, Levi just lets him, deciding he's just a curious brat and it wasn't _that_ bad, really, being practically worshiped-- when it was by Eren. He smooths his expression into an unimpressed one when Erwin smirks, though, amused by Eren's almost childishly reverent actions.

That stupid expression on the kid's face doesn't last for long, though. Erwin takes Eren's wrists and pulls him back, a suddenness to his actions that makes the boy yelp-- he sits him on his crotch and rubs his half-hard cock against the cleft of his ass. Even through their clothes, it startles a loud reaction out of him; he jerks like he's been shocked, gasps a high sound that goes right to Levi's dick.

The brat would be the death of him. Of both of them, by the look on Erwin's face.

He leans in to Eren's neck, pressing a wet, tender kiss there before purring in a low voice. "This is alright too, isn't it?" He gets a low murmur in response. "Mm, ah, yeah."

Levi reaches for the edge of Eren's pants and pulls them off with little trouble. Eren is obedient; he lifts his hips up when he's told to, sits and grinds against Erwin when he's pulled against him. It's so goddamn obvious how much of a virgin Eren is, just from his reactions. Now naked, he blushes furiously, would probably close his legs out of sheer embarrassment if not for Levi sliding his hands across his thighs. It's easy to tease him like this, when his hands are held back and he's the only one completely undressed.

Kid certainly isn't helping himself. He moans with every kiss, every suck against his neck, these soft sighs that blend into high moans, sweet sounds breathed so hotly. They go straight to Levi's dick. He's sure it's the same for Erwin, judging from how he practically feasts on the boy's neck and shoulders.

It's all driving Eren crazy. The soft sucks, the tender biting-- the cock rubbing against his ass, it all drives him wild. It burns a heat so deep in the pit of his stomach, one that sets sweat on his brow and one that stiffens his cock. They're practically drowning him in sensation, and they're smug about it, too. Erwin _laughs_ when Eren gasps as his cock is taken in hand, as it's tugged harshly.

"How often you jerk yourself off, Eren?"

Levi is so close. Levi is leaning to his chest, kissing a wet trail from his stomach to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking. The hand on his cock doesn't stop, just falls into a sweet rhythm along with the tongue lapping at his chest. Eren gasps and arches his back in response, tries to buck into the fist pumping him, wanting more. Weakly and belatedly he tries to free his hands from Erwin's grasp, failing spectacularly. He settles for grinding against him, feeling the heavy weight of his cock through his pants. His movements are frantic and sloppy, more cute than hot.

"Clearly not often. Look at you, you're already going to come, aren't you?"

It's true enough. His cock twitches in Levi's hand and he struggles not to thrust up, just focuses on grinding down on Erwin. His face and chest is flushed a brilliant pink, and he feels a surge of embarrassment bubble up. Eren forces himself to speak anyways, biting his lower lip and sighing. "Uhm, yeah, a-ah..."

Levi stops pumping to thumb over his slit, repeating that until Eren is trembling. He bites his lower lip until it's raw, staring at Levi with glossy eyes that are lidded with arousal. He's so _easy_ , but he still refuses to ask for more. Cupping his balls and continuing to jerk him, Levi watches and waits. It's not long before Eren is shaking, gasping and murmuring warnings.

"Ah, no, wait - I'm gonna, ah, Corporal, uh--!" His hips snap up desperately and he lets out a long keen. He spills himself over Levi's fist and his own stomach, hips jerking and eyes fluttering closed. He trembles with the aftershocks, and Erwin slides his hands across his chest and hips, chuckling lightly. He presses gentle kisses to Eren's cheek, to his neck, ever so patient, and Levi clicks his tongue pointedly.

"I'm not pampering him anymore, Erwin. Where's the oil?"

"You say you won't pamper him, but..."

"Come on. You've just been rubbing against him this entire time, don't tell me you don't want to fuck him already."

Erwin sighs and shakes his head, giving Eren one last kiss before gently lifting him up and off his lap. He sits up, reaching inside his pants pockets to pull out a small vial of something. Eren is still kind of hazy from his orgasm, and he just listens and watches the exchange silently, eyeing the bottle warily. He does yelp when Levi flips him over, though-- chest down, ass up, legs spread.

Levi gropes his ass, teasing the flesh mercilessly. He raises his palm and smacks him, the sudden pain making Eren shout. All he can focus on is his feeling of embarrassment and humiliation-- this was so _shameful_ , being spread open and toyed with. He stews and mumbles to himself until a cold, slick finger slides against his asshole. He jerks away only to be roughly pulled back, Levi muttering something under his breath. Heat stings his face, and he tries not to whimper when those hands continue to roughly play with him.

Erwin provides a distraction, taking his chin and making him look up. He's smiling, and Eren feels that same warmth from before spread through him. "Be a good boy for us. You can do that, can't you, Eren?"

The intense desire to please him-- and possibly get more praise-- bubbles up and Eren says, far too loud and far too enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!" To which Levi scoffs and Erwin smiles.

"I- I want to be good. So..."

"Of course." Erwin cups his cheek and then moves away, briefly, to unzip his own pants and take himself out of his underwear. Eren notes, a little late, that that's all he's done to undress. While Levi had taken off his shirt to sate him, Erwin remains almost fully clothed.

The sense of being vulnerable and awkward heightens, naked and pressed between two much more experienced-- and strong, thicker-- men like this. Maybe he didn't really realize it before, but it's an astounding situation. It really is; by the way things were progressing, Eren wouldn't be able to sincerely deny any wild accusations of sleeping with either of his two superiors. A smug sort of happiness blooms in his chest.

He pales very quickly. Eren doesn't believe the sight he's presented with-- how is Erwin so _big_? How could that fit inside anyone, never mind himself? He openly gawks, looking rather like a fish out of water. Erwin is still gentle, though, and doesn't rush him. Any confidence he had is gone, especially with Levi beginning to slide his fingers inside-- it hurts, and he can't keep down a pained whine.

The fingers pressing inside him aren't exactly gentle in their ministrations, either. Levi's pace is too quick, he's putting too much in, too soon. That's obvious in the way Eren tenses up, the way he stills so suddenly. A little apologetically, Levi pressed a kiss to his hip, slowing down. The sting blends into a pleasurable friction, and Eren returns his attention to the heavy cock in front of him.

Oh, no. What was he supposed to do? Eren flounders for a moment, hands wavering and eyes repeatedly flicking back and forth from Erwin's face to his crotch. Steeling himself, he reaches forward and takes him in his hand-- he really is an incredible size, honestly. Eren pumps him over a couple times, nervously looking up to see if Erwin looks displeased. There's no hint of displeasure on his face, so Eren continues, growing bolder.

He tries to mimic what Levi had done to him earlier, twisting his wrist when he thought it was right, thumbing over and circling the head when he reached the top. He ends up using both hands-- Eren thinks himself a ridiculous sight, imagining how foolish he looks and flushing further. Still, he keeps going, intent on pleasing.

Tentatively, ever so cautious, he licks the tip. Erwin hisses, a sound that Eren presumes is pleasured, so he keeps going. He takes him in his mouth, licking along the shaft and sucking softly. The taste is bitter and heavy, but the fire in his belly makes it _good_. Just hearing the low sound of Erwin groaning is enough to stiffen his cock, and he keeps going, bobbing his head and eagerly pumping what he can't fit in his mouth.

Levi's got three fingers inside him and by now, his hips are twitching back toward the touch eagerly. The heavy feeling of shame and embarrassment doesn't go away, but instead takes the back burner as Eren sucks Erwin off, eyes continually flicking up until they just stay there-- brilliant jade meeting vibrant blues.

Eren's a damn sight, that's for sure. His eyes are lidded with arousal but their vibrancy still stands out; it's not bad when he closes his eyes either, thick lashes falling to contrast again flushed cheeks. He keeps trying to take more of Erwin in, desperate to please him-- so young. Erwin tangles a thick hand in his hair and eases him back, ever so gently, but Eren continues to suck until he pulls away with a loud pop.

He can tell the boy is ready, if the way he's arching his back and thrusting back against Levi's fingers is any sign. Erwin turns his gaze on the man behind him, nearly laughing at the sight. He looks so damn frustrated, ready to just flip Eren over and fuck him senseless-- but Erwin can't judge. He was a damn tease without even intending to be.

"Eren."

That gets his attention, spoken in such a tender voice. He looks up, searching his superior's face for any sign of displeasure. He finds there is none, but his worry doesn't fade away. Levi interrupts, speaking behind him. The fingers in his ass slide out and the whisper of cloth sounds.

"You're ready, right? This should be enough. It'll hurt at first, but don't complain. I've had enough waiting."

"Ah-- yeah."

With that, Levi flips him over. It's a little unexpected and it's rough, like always. There's not much he can do to protest, though, and he doesn't even try to; just bites his lower lip as Levi presses the tip of his cock inside him.

He's tight. That's nothing he didn't expect, honestly. The kid obviously hadn't ever fingered himself, never mind engaged in intercourse like this. All the same, he pushes inside, the experience made much easier with all the oil he'd applied. Still. "Calm down, brat, or we're not gonna get anywhere. Relax." Lower, now. "It's not gonna hurt for long if you just loosen up."

Obedient as always, Eren forces himself to calm down. Erwin's hands find their way onto his shoulders, rubbing these little half circles that do the job for him-- he can feel himself relaxing. As intimidating as Levi was, even in bed, he still remained gentle despite his harsh words. At least until he's a couple thrusts in, anyways. His pace quickens, and all Eren hears is the slap of his hips against his ass, zoning in on the hard throbbing of his cock against his belly. It stings, that's for sure-- doesn't stop stinging, even when a bit of pleasure blends in, but it becomes less and less of a problem the more Levi moves.

Erwin is gentle even when he forces Eren's hand to his cock. Again he takes the man in his mouth, swallowing thickly around the head, the bitter taste igniting his senses. It's awkward at this angle, but his soft suckling and moaning seems to please Erwin all the same. It's gratifying. The heat and the smell of their bodies and the heavy weight of Erwin's cock against his tongue all intermingles and turns his brain into mush. He finds himself panting, mumbling around the dick in his mouth before pulling away to shout. "More, ah, _please_ Levi, mmh, more--!"

To which the man instantly complies, laughing breathlessly. As coy as the kid played, as innocent as he seemed, he could still utter such filthy words-- could beg without even being told to. "You're just a little slut, aren't you? Ah, you're so fucking _tight_." He enunciates each word with a sharp snap of his hips, steadily fucking Eren into the mattress. Erwin leans toward him over Eren, and he mindlessly presses forward to kiss him. Eren lets out a choked little whine, clearly aroused by the sight above him. So Levi keeps at that, kissing Erwin roughly, lips smacking loudly.

They pull away and Levi's hips stutter; he can feel his orgasm coming on. Eren is panting and whining, sighing these fucking _sounds_ that fuel every push of his hips. He focuses entirely on him, now-- just aims to find that sweet spot, smirking when Eren cries out even louder than before.

"There it is. Here, huh? Feels best when I fuck you like this?" Across from him, Erwin sighs in a way that is clearly distressed-- he sounds painfully aroused. All Eren's attention is on Levi, now, and it's satisfying in a way Levi didn't think it could be. He can't even _talk_ , and it's because of him.

Both of them, actually, but fuck Erwin right now. All he sees is Eren-- Eren pushing back against him, sloppy and desperate but still so hot. All he hears is him, sweetly gasping for air, so breathless. Levi can't keep back his own groans. "Ungh, _fuck_ \--" His pace fails, and he pulls out, taking himself in hand and then Eren in his other-- squeezing the kid's base while rutting against him. It's probably torture; clearly feels like it anyways, obvious in how Eren curses and how his hips jerk.

Levi comes over his stomach and he gets a full five seconds of total bliss before Erwin is switching places with him, his impatience finally showing itself. "Greedy bastard," is all Levi mutters as he moves to cradle Eren's head in his lap. Eren, who is squirming, distressed by the feel and sight of Erwin's too thick, too large dick rubbing against his ass. "Ah, but sir, it's too big, surely it won't-- it won't fit!"

Levi soothes him this time.

He leans over the kid and presses his lips to his cheeks, to his eyelids. When Eren seems a bit calmer, he leans in to his lips, kissing him deeply and yet so gently. It's the opposite of before, now that he's sated-- he's gentle, almost more so than Erwin, and he's pulling away soon enough with a smirk. He's just watching, now.

It evidently hurts. Erwin is far bigger than Levi, longer and thicker and surely impossible to fit inside anyone-- but he's pushing inside anyway, seemingly pulsing as he does so. It's not long before he's almost completely inside the boy, but he doesn't push past the obvious limit. He didn't want to break him, after all; just fuck him.

"You wanted more, didn't you? Is this not enough?" Eren whines and shakes his head, shoulders trembling and breath hitching as Erwin begins to pull out. He snaps his hips forward and Eren cries out, loud and long. It hurt, but that same pleasure from before sneaks in, soon becoming the dominating sensation. Erwin is intent on making him feel good-- he near instantly finds that spot deep inside him aims for it with every thrust. There isn't just that, though. He relentlessly teases him, pushing in deep and grinding his hips against the boy, driving him wild.

Deciding this angle just isn't enough, Erwin takes Eren's thighs and forcibly spreads him, pounding into him harder and faster than before. Like this, he slides in completely, but he doesn't hear any protests from the boy-- just moans and whimpers, huffy sighs of pleasure. He watches and doesn't do anything to stop Eren as he takes his own cock in hand and desperately pumps himself, clearly near release. He keeps arching his back, eventually coming to grip Erwin's arm with a vice-like grip. He's sloppy and hungry and so _hot_.

"Yeah-- _ah_ , I'm gonna, come, _please_." Eren whines out lowly, incoherently babbling as he's fucked. Erwin doesn't stop to tease him further, just fucks him with more force. Levi groans but he's not heard by either of them, both so close to the edge.

Eren comes first, shooting over his stomach and fist in wild spurts, practically screaming. None of them care for how loud he is; they're too far gone to care about someone hearing. Erwin soon follows, finishing inside the boy and apologizing with soft kisses to his neck and chest. He pulls out with a lewd squelch. Levi grimaces, thinking of the mess and how he would personally have to scrub the kid down-- while Erwin chuckles, the bastard. "You were such a good boy. Just what I expected from you, Eren."

Blearily, he cracks open his eyes, smiling softly. Levi curses him internally, hating the warmth that pools in his chest at the sight. "Really? Ah... I'm glad... so, so glad..."

Erwin picks him up and lifts up the sheets and blanket, letting him slip inside before turning to take off his shirt. Eren's still hazy, clear in the dumbfounded look he gives Levi as he crawls in beside him. "The mess... isn't it a problem--?"

"Don't worry. I'll burn the bedding tomorrow after hosing us all down." Erwin clicks his tongue beside him as he lays down and wraps his arms around Eren. "You won't. A thorough washing will do." Levi grumbles some more and possessively tugs the boy closer. Erwin just follows.

Cuddled up against the both of his admired superiors, Eren feels a warmth tingle up his toes, completely different from before. He feels _safe_ \-- adored, even. It's a long missed feeling, and he can't help but smile, even as he begins to drift off into sleep.

The attention really wasn't so bad after all, was it?


End file.
